


Touch Me, Don't Hurt Me

by gojostr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojostr/pseuds/gojostr
Summary: Collection of aruani r-rated scenes
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Selos?

Pagka labas ko ng club papuntang parking kita ko na agad ang sasakyan ni Armin and he’s leaning on the hood waiting for me.

Okay not gonna lie he’s hot as fuck, but I’m not regretting dancing with Reiner earlier. I mean, it got me to this point.

I greeted him with a smile na mapang asar.

“Hey, kanina ka pa?”

Di naman niya ako sinagot at pinanood lang akong sumakay sa passenger seat. Once nakasakay na ako he also went inside the car and started it. I have an idea kung anong balak niyang gawin at kung saan kami papunta pero masyadong tahimik.

“San tayo?”

“Condo.” He answered without looking at me.

“You know I was having fun earlier, why did you tell me to come here kung di mo lang ako papansinin? You know that guy? Blonde, matangkad, damn yung jaw line niya, he is so good at dancing pa.” I looked at him and I see him getting pissed off pero he was still trying to stay calm.

“Yeah, Reiner right?”

“Oh? Kilala mo?”

“Kilala ko?? Watch your words baby.”

Tangina. He placed his hands on my inner thigh and played with the chains on my dress. Tangina talaga, how far are we from his condo pa ba?

I can feel his hands inching higher and higher but he’s deliberately avoiding touching me there. Then suddenly his hands were gone.

“We’re here babe.” He looked at me, smirking and clearly aware of my struggle.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, you will.”

We reached the elevator and thankfully we’re the only ones here. Armin went behind me, put my hair to the side and gently bit my ear. He then proceeded to kiss my neck slowly, down to my shoulders. I turned around and hooked my arms on his neck but then the doors opened. We’re here.

Daming sagabal puta. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his condo, as soon as he unlocked his door I pushed him inside.

He grabbed me by my waist and directed me to his room. He slowly pushed me down to his bed and pressed his lips against mine eagerly, and I just followed his lead. While kissing me, his hands explored my body from my neck down to the straps of my dress which he soon removed. I was left under him, out of breath with my chest exposed. He let me catch my breath as he moved on to suck on my breast. Fuck. I don’t know how he does it but, “Please don’t stop”.

And he didn’t, he went over my other breast to do the same while groping the other with his hand. He then went down further to kiss my tummy to my belly button.

“Lift your hips up for me, baby.” He said as he gently removed my dress completely. From there he kissed my ankles, to my knees, all the way to the insides of my thighs, as if he was worshipping it. He sucked one spot hard, leaving a mark in a place nobody else will see but him. He positioned himself in between my thighs, kissing everywhere except there.

“Armin, I swear to god.”

“Be patient, baby.” He started unbuttoning his own shirt while staring intently at me. I tried to sit up to kiss his neck, but he pushed me back down. “Who said you could move, huh?” He took off his belt and grabbed both of my hands, then tied my wrists on the headboard using his belt. “Don’t move your hands from there, and don’t do anything unless I say you can. Got it?” I just nodded. Ang bilis ng takbo ng puso ko, sino bang hihindi dyan? 

He removed his remaining clothing and positioned himself in between my thighs. The next thing I felt was his tongue licking in circles around my clit, occasionally sucking it. 

But he stopped. 

“Tangina bakit??” Inis kong sabi sakanya. Ano ba trip nito kanina pa.

“Suck.” Tangina, nakakahiya naman to. I sucked his fingers, and I could feel him staring at me. Nakakahiya talaga ano ba yan, so I just closed my eyes and kept on sucking on his middle and ring fingers.

He took his fingers out of my mouth and gently poked my clit with them. He slid his fingers down, and put one in. Fuck, I could finish right then and there but I don’t want this feeling to end.

He put another finger in, and I could feel his breath on my clit. At this point, I felt so sensitive na just his breath hitting my clit was making me shiver. Hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko, I wrapped my legs around his head to try to pull him closer. But he stopped again. Ano ba yan.

“Turn around, on your knees.”

I see him reach for a condom by the bedside table drawer and put it on himself. Sinunod ko na siya kasi kita ko namang he’s so hard, and I already want to cum.

I could feel his tip barely going in,but he’s still teasing me by not inserting it fully. Tinignan ko siya. “Armin, tangina ano ba kanina ka pa”

He smirked and thrusted all at once. Ah shit.

“Masaya bang sumayaw with Reiner? Would you rather be there dancing with him than getting fucked by me?”

Di ako makasagot, ang sarap masyado.

“Answer me.”

Tangina paano sasagot kung ang sarap?

“Yes.”

“Yes what? Yun lang? Say it.”

“I’d rather get fucked by you, Armin.” Then he flipped me over and thrusted harder.

“Fuck. I’m close, don’t stop please.”

He continued, switching the rhythm from slow to fast, just so we could both reach our highs.

He buried his face between my neck and moaned breathily, signalling that he was close.

“Cum with me.” And just like that, we both reached our highs at the same time.

He stayed on top of me, breathing heavily from the activities earlier.  
I reached out to touch his hair sa may batok para paglaruan ito, “Selos ka?”

He lifted his head to look at me and said, “Bakit, may tayo ba?”

After he said that he pulled out of me, discarded the condom at dumiretso sa cr.

Gago. Tangina talaga oo nga naman ano ba naisip ko.


	2. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, Annie. What do you want me to do?"

“Tell me Annie, what do you want me to do?” He removed the sleeves of my dress, exposing my chest.

Habang ginagawa niya yun tinaas niya yung dress ko and played with the strings of my underwear. “You were waiting for this weren’t you? Wearing skimpy underwear like that.” 

“Tell me what you want or ititigil ko to.” 

“Don’t, please. Kiss me.” I hooked my arms on his neck for support and we started kissing.

He lifted my right leg and I could feel his finger teasing my hole through the fabric. Hindi ko na napigilang mag moan but he broke our kiss and said, “Not too loud, unless you want them to know how much of a slut you are, getting wet with just my fingers.” 

“Please Armin, please. Fuck me with your fingers.” I whispered in his ear, and he just kept on caressing my legs.

“Because you begged so well, sit on top of the table, Annie. And don’t remove your panties.”

_ Tangina. Sana walang maghanap samin. _

I sat on top of the table and spread my legs waiting for him to do something. Naramdaman kong tinabi niya sa side yung panty ko and started drawing circles on my clit. “Touch yourself Annie, I know you want to.” 

_ Bakit wala nang baby?! _

Tinanggal niya yung hawak niya sa akin at nag-sindi ng sigarilyo, he was just staring at me while playing with myself. Ang awkward na pinapanood niya lang ako habang ginagawa ko to, pero for some reason sobrang turned on ako na nakatingin lang siya sa ginagawa ko para sa kanya. I played with my nipples and lumapit sa mukha ko si Armin. He exhaled the smoke on my face and held the hand I was using to touch myself. “Stop, I’ll move your hand for you.”

He guided my hand and put one finger in, as he was kissing my neck. “More, baby please.”

He smirked, and added another finger. He covered my mouth with his other hand kasi I couldn't stop myself from moaning.  _ Shit, how is he so good at this? _

He leaned on top of me and whispered in my ear. “Are you close?” 

“Yes, please oh my god,”I was shaking so bad because of the feeling of him kissing my neck and guiding my hand, plus the thought of us being out here and the possibility of getting caught at any moment was driving me crazy.

“I’m gonna cum, Armin please. Let me cum.” He continued, and I was almost there but he stopped, and let go of my hand.

“Annie, do you really think you deserve to?”

“Armin—” 

“Haha, let’s go back inside. Baka hinahanap na tayo.” He licked his fingers and handed me his jacket, then went back inside.

_ What the fuck? _


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But nobody knows how we go. When we're alone, it's like we're home. 
> 
> \- Home, Reese Lansangan

Pagkadating namin sa unit niya, ramdam kong naghihintay lang siya kung ano ang gagawin ko. Hinila ko siya papuntang kwarto, and I feel like may idea naman na siya ano mangyayari but he’s letting me take the lead.

Nang makarating kami sa kwarto, I started to remove my clothes leaving my underwear on. “Strip off your clothes, I’m leading tonight.”

Seems like just the thought of me leading is turning him on, as I can already see the bulge on his underwear. As he was just about to remove the garment, I stopped his hands and took over. Slowly I dragged his underwear to his feet, and kissed his leg, then on his pelvic bone, up to his chest, never touching and giving the slightest attention to his hard dick. 

I pushed him to lay down on the bed, and I removed my underwear as soon as he laid down. Umakyat ako ng kama, at tumapat sa may mukha niya. “Are you going to sit on my face? Never knew you were in to these kinds of positions.”

I just ignored his comment and positioned myself on his face. “Galingan mo, jan nakadepende kung lalabasan ka o hindi.”

I leaned down and held his dick, slowly caressing it up and down. I didn’t even need to suck it kasi there’s precum coming out already. I felt him drag his tongue from the entrance to my clit, then he sucked it hard. Hindi ako makafocus sa nasa harap ko kasi he’s just that good with his tongue. It’s like he was making out with my pussy and I feel like I can come with just his mouth.

I plan to dominate ngayong gabi pero bakit kayang kaya niya ako mapatiklop ng sobrang bilis. He inserted two fingers agad, and the stretch felt so good. After not having any for months, this feels overwhelming.

Umalis na ako sa position na yon, and straddled him instead. I can see him smirking kasi alam naming pareho na I didn’t succeed in trying to be dominating.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything, babe. And you were close, ba’t ka umalis?”

Hindi ko masagot yung tanong niya kasi nang-aasar na naman siya, instead I just reached out to his bedside table to get a condom where it usually is, and ako na naglagay sakanya. I guided his dick in me, and slowly sat on it. The feeling of him in me felt uncomfortable at first since hindi namin to nagawa for months, but he patiently waited for me to be comfortable enough to start moving. I felt him fondle my breast and the pleasure of it removed my mind from the uncomfortable feeling down there. 

Once I started to move, I placed his hands on my hips to help me. He moved his hips up every time he thrusted in me, reaching deeper. I placed my hands on his chest for stability, pero may naisip ako.

I proceeded to grip his neck with one hand at first while riding him, and he looked so good under me, having so little control. He closed his eyes and stretched his neck as if giving me more access, and looking at him like this, blushing, and a little sweaty, he looked so fucked out. 

Habang ang isang kamay ko nasa leeg niya, I reached for his other hand and intertwined our fingers.

I’ve been riding him for so long na medyo napapagod na ako, and I think he felt that because he quickly removed my hands on his neck and flipped us over making me lie on the bed on all fours.

He didn’t waste time, and grabbed both of my arms with one hand and put it on my back. He started pounding into me hard, with my face and chest flat on the bed and my ass up. He occasionally spanks my ass lightly, making me feel tingles from where his palm comes in contact with. I was screaming his name and begging him to let me cum, because I don’t think I can handle feeling this much pleasure especially after months of missing him inside me. 

He pulled me up, pressing my back into his chest while still going in and out of me. He kissed me as if I was air, and he needed to breathe it all in. He snaked his right arm around me and gripped my neck, while his left arm was around my waist. “Go on, cum as hard as you want.”

And that is all I need to release, good thing his arms were around me because my body kept convulsing out of pleasure. I expected him to stop, but he didn’t.

He pulled out of me at hiniga ako sa kama, hooking my right leg on his shoulders before entering me again, and this time he is chasing his own high. Out of oversensitivity, I felt myself cumming again for the second time that night with him.

\--

Nakahiga lang ako sa kama, balot ng kumot at kumakain ng strawberry habang sinasawsaw ito sa condensed milk, ng kagatin ni Armin yung dapat na isusubo ko. Tinignan ko siya ng masama kasi second to the last piece na ‘yon, at titipirin ko sana.

“Kupal mo.” Sabi ko sa kanya at inilayo ang natitirang piraso ng strawberry.

“You won’t be saying that later.” Sabi niya, at kinuha yung bowl na may condensed milk, at tinanggal ang lahat ng kumot na nakabalot sa akin.

“Huwag mo muna kainin yung strawberry, I’ll be back wait.” Sinunod ko nalang kung ano sinabi niya kahit ‘di ko talaga maintindihan bakit.

Nang makabalik siya, nakita ko yung bowl ng condensed ay nirefill niya, and may isang familiar na box siyang hawak sa kabilang kamay. Inilapag niya ang box sa sahig at yung condensed milk sa bedside table,

“Lie down for me.” He said gently, and I did.

“If at any moment you feel uncomfortable and you want to stop, tell me. Even if we’re in the middle of fucking.” He looked at me seriously at medyo kinakabahan man, tumango ako. I trust him, and I know my limits naman.

“I need words, Annie.” 

“Yes.”

Once he heard that, kinuha na niya yung condensed milk at ibinuhos ito from my toes, all the way to my thighs, and he did the same to my other leg. He drew random patterns on my tummy using the milk, and when he reached my breast I noticed that he significantly poured more.

“Armin, hindi ba lalagkit yung kama?” Tanong ko sa kanya.

“We can just change it later.”

He grabbed the last piece of strawberry, and placed it in my mouth. “Keep it there, don’t eat it.”

He reached for the box, at naglabas ng blindfold. “Snap your fingers if you want to stop, since you can’t talk with the strawberry in your mouth.” 

Nilagay na niya ang blindfold sa akin and once my sense of sight was blocked, pakiramdam ko mas heightened ang ibang senses ko. I can feel my heart beating in anticipation, and the thrill of not being able to see what he will do next is turning me on.

I felt his hands travel on the side of my thighs, and then he started licking the milk on my toes then slowly, moving his way up my thighs. Nung una akala ko it’s weird to have someone lick your feet, but pag nandiyan na you can’t really tell, especially now that I can only feel him.

After he licked off the milk on both of my thighs, he spread my legs wider and positioned himself in between them. I felt his tongue on the insides of my thighs, and being the tease he is, he blew on my clit and caused me to jolt. I instinctively wanted to close my legs but he was hindering me from doing that.

He licked off the milk from my belly and placed my legs on his shoulders. This position gave him easy access to my entrance, but of course he isn’t done yet.

He removed my legs from his shoulders and poured more milk on my breast, and licked and sucked it all over. He sucked hard under my breasts, leaving marks that would surely bruise later on. He circled his tongue on my nipples, sucking on it once in a while. He was taking longer than usual, clearly enjoying this too much.

Once he felt satisfied I felt him moving up to my eye level, and I waited for him to bite on the strawberry but instead he kissed my neck just below my ear where I was most sensitive, causing me to moan.

I reached out my hands and grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled him closer to me, but he had other plans. He placed his mouth on mine at kinagat na yung strawberry. I could taste the sweetness of the condensed milk lingering in his mouth.

He made out with me passionately with our bodies pressed against each other, and without warning he entered me, with his face buried in my neck. The both of us were breathing hard as he thrusted slowly into me, and this felt different than what we did earlier.

Somehow ngayong hindi ko siya nakikita at mas nararamdaman ko lang siya, this felt more intimate. l almost wanted to cry because of the overwhelming emotions this was making me feel. We stayed in that position until we both came.

He stayed still above me not wanting to move, and I didn’t want him to anyway. Kaya niyakap ko siya, kissed his shoulders and softly saying, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?? kamusta naman. Share niyo sakin yan sa twt @leviswngxn


End file.
